


Monochrome Memories

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Inazuma Japan makes a big mistake, and now they had to pay the price for it. A very dark price.The road to recovery wasn't going to be easy as well.





	1. Chapter 1

_'Why don't you work on your dribbling since it is so easy to get the ball from you?'_ **Asuto...**

_'You're pretty useless on the field, you know that?' _ **Hiroto...**

_'You can't even get your hissatsu to score a goal.' _ **Haizaki...**

_'You shouldn't even be part of the starting line up. Others deserve that spot more than you do.' _ **Atsuya...**

_'Why not work on things you need to improve on instead of just standing there as you listen to their words, Hiura-kun?' _ **Nosaka...**

Hiura smiled bitterly as he remembered those words that were directed at him.

Here he was, alone in his dorm room ever since Fubuki left.

It was lonely.

But it was also nice since he can be alone whenever he wanted to be, which is what he wanted right now.

"No one even tried to stop them... Maybe they all felt the same." Hiura said softly before looking at his phone.

4:30 in the afternoon.

"Coach would be at his office at this hour." Hiura said before leaving his dorm room and went to Coach Zhao's office.

Hiura knew that the others were very tired from practicing too much. And they just needed to let out some of their stress, which they vented out their frustrations on him.

But if they all said the same thing, that means all of them felt and thought the same way.

Even Mansaku only looked away when Hiura looked at him while all of this was happening.

Gently knocking on the door, a small 'Yes? Please come in.' was heard and Hiura entered the office.

"Ah. Hiura-kun, how may I help you?" Coach Zhao asked, the ever present mysterious smile on his face.

"Coach..." Hiura said softly before looking at Coach Zhao in the eyes. "Please take me off the team."

Both Li and Coach Zhao looked at Hiura with a surprised look

"Why would you ask that, Hiura-kun. There's a reason why I chose you from the start." Coach Zhao said, the smile had been turned into a serious look.

"Did something happen Hiura-kun?" Li asked

Hiura shook his head "I just feel like I don't deserve to be in the team anymore. There are more players who deserve my spot."

"I know you, Hiura-kun. You wouldn't say things like those unless something happened."

Hiura only shook his head. "Its all based on my observations. Besides... I've been lagging behind. I don't want to drag anyone down. Coach... Please take me off the team." Hiura said, this time bowing to Inazuma Japan's coach.

Coach Zhao frowned. There was something Hiura was keeping from him.

"Very well. I'd arrange the 10 AM flight for you." Coach Zhao said

While he got a protest from Li, all he got was a smile and a small 'thank you' from the blue haired teen.

"I'll be packing up." Hiura said softly before leaving the office.

Once Hiura left, Li looked at the coach. "Boss..."

"There's something odd. But things will reveal itself even if he desperately tries to hide it."

* * *

While all of it was happening, Nishikage gave all of his teammates a disappointed look.

They were all at the dining room and had a quiet but heavy atmosphere.

"How do we apologize?" Asuto asked after a few minutes of heavy silence.

"Wait until he comes down for dinner?" Atsuya said, looking at them with a grumpy look, but it held a guilty one as well.

"Why not just tell him to come down so we can all apologize?" Haizaki sighed angrily

"He's probably thinking we're all against him. No one really spoke up to help him when you guys snapped." Kazemaru pointed out "So do you think he would come down?"

"I'm going to try to talk to him." Mansaku said and everyone nodded

"Please do." Asuto said

Kazemaru gave Mansaku a tray of sandwiches "Try to get him to eat as well. He skipped lunch earlier."

Mansaku smiled gratefully and went upstairs.

* * *

Hiura entered his room and weakly pushed his door, accidentally leaving it partially open.

Looking around the room, Hiura smiled bitterly.

He was going to miss this place.

Taking out his clothes and his sports bag from the cabinet, Hiura started to pack his things, only leaving his clothes he'd use tomorrow.

Turning to take his things from the table beside his bed, his eyes fell on the framed photo of him, Asuto and Mansaku.

Gently, he set the said frame down, not wanting to see it and remind him of what happened earlier.

And the said picture was left on the desk, not once considered in being put in the bag.

* * *

Mansaku was about to knock when he saw what Hiura was doing.

Eyes wide and hands shaking, Mansaku watched as Hiura continued to pack.

Mansaku rushed downstairs, earning a lot of confused look at the sight of his panicked look.

"Hiura..." Mansaku started as he gripped the chair in front of him to keep himself steady "Hiura is packing his things!"

Everyone in the room froze before Nishikage passed by him as he ran upstairs.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken, Mansaku?" Kazemaru asked

Mansaku shook his head "His things on his table are gone."

"Let Nishikage handle this first." Endou said, giving everyone the look to stay first.

Nosaka looked down, feeling very guilty. He didn't mean to say what he said a while ago to Hiura.

Exhausted or not, there wasn't any reason for them to vent out their anger at him.

* * *

"Hiura...?" Nishikage said as he knocked on the door and pushed it completely open.

He stopped when he realized what Mansaku said was true.

"What is it?" Hiura said, not even looking at him as he finished packing the rest of his stuff.

"Why are you packing?" Nishikage asked. He knew the answer to his question, but he didn't want to accept it.

"I'm leaving. I'm useless to the team right?" Hiura said with an emotionless tone, staring at Nishikage with a blank look on his eyes.

"No! What they said a while ago was not true!" Nishikage said

"And yet none of you said anything. All of you let me struggle on my own. That's alright. You don't have to pretend to feel sorry for me. Just... Just be with them. With your team." Hiura said, before gently pushing Nishikage out of his room and closed the door. Locking it before Nishikage could try to open it again.

"I am against what they said! I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you earlier!" Nishikage said but all he got was silence from the other side of the door.

"Nishikage...?" Asuto said as he, along with the others, looked at the goalkeeper.

"He really is packing up." Nishikage said.

"Tsk. You never know if he's just pretending to pack up and leave so we'd feel guilty. Leave him for now. He will calm down soon." Hiroto said before going to his own room

The others, knowing that Hiura wouldn't listen to any of them with his current mood, decided to go their own rooms as well.

Endou raised his hand to knock on Hiura's room, wanting to talk to him, before sighing and just left the midfielder to calm down for now.

But not talking to Hiura was the biggest mistake they had done.

* * *

Kazemaru woke up at the sound of movements outside his room.

Looking at the time, he raised an eyebrow at the possibilities of anyone moving at 5:30 in the morning.

Maybe the person just needed to go to the toilet?

He turned to find a comfortable position to go back to sleep but sighed when he realized he wasn't going to go back to sleep anymore.

Standing up and stretching, Kazemaru blinked when he saw some light flash by his window and saw the caravan.

Kazemaru curiously looked and saw their coach and someone approaching the caravan.

That someone was none other than...

Hiura Kirina.

Kazemaru's eyes widened when he saw that Hiura was carrying his things with him and bowed to their coach before boarding the caravan.

"Tatsuya! Tatsuya!" Kazemaru said as he shook the redhead awake

"Kazemaru-kun? Its so early..." Tatsuya said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes

"Hiura is leaving! I'll try to stop him! Call the others!" Kazemaru said as he ran out of the room

* * *

"Hiura-kun, are you sure about this?" Coach Zhao said as he looked at Hiura.

Hiura nodded. "Yes. Besides, you've contacted Mizukamiya-san. He called me last night and told me. He was trying to stop me from leaving too."

"You're a valuable player, Hiura-kun. You just haven't realized it yet." Coach Zhao said.

Hiura didn't answer to that before bowing "Thank you for everything coach. And thank you for believing in me, even if I barely did anything to help this team." Hiura said before boarding the caravan.

The caravan had started to move when he heard someone shouting his name.

Looking, Hiura saw Kazemaru trying to run after the caravan.

"Would you like me to stop the caravan?" The driver asked.

Hiura shook his head "No. It'll make things harder for everyone."

The driver nodded and Hiura didn't look back to Kazemaru, who was soon joined by the others.

* * *

"This is our fault..." Asuto said as they watched the caravan disappear in the distance.

"If only... If only we didn't say those things yesterday." Nosaka said

Nishikage clenched his fists tightly.

Why wasn't he able to protect the person that he loved the most?

Mansaku took out his phone after Ichihoshi had tried to call Hiura, only to be disconnected by the blue haired midfielder.

"Let me try." Mansaku said as he called Hiura.

Every ring felt like days before he gasped in surprise when Hiura answered.

"Hiura-" Mansaku started to say but Hiura cut him off.

"Don't worry. There's someone who would be filling my spot. Someone more useful and better than me." Hiura said before putting the call down.

* * *

Hiura sighed as he looked at the entrance of the airport.

Giving the caravan a last glance, Hiura slowly went to one of the benches in the airport and waited for his flight.

**And that was the last time anyone saw Hiura Kirina.**

* * *

When Mizukamiya entered the dorm as he arrived, he was carrying a box with a confused look. " I found this outside."

"A package?" Endou asked curiously as he looked.

"Wait... You're the new member?" Haizaki asked Mizukamiya.

"I was supposed to arrive next week. But I was told that I'll have to arrive today. So..." Mizukamiya trailed off, still having no clue on why everyone was acting oddly.

"So? What's in that package?" Hiroto asked

"It is addressed to us. So I guess we can open it!" Asuto said, forcing himself to be happy

Kazemaru took a knife and gently sliced the tape to open it.

They weren't however, prepared for the strong stench of blood coming from the box.

"T-this is... Hiura's bag..." Mansaku said as he looked in shock and fright when he saw the name tag.

And the worst was...

On top of Hiura's bag was his favorite hoodie.

Which had a message to everyone which was written in blood.

** _'Looking for him?'_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_The past two days had been hell for everyone._

_It started when they received a call that Hiura was seen at the airport but didn't board on the plane._

_CCTVs were checked and the only footage they saw with Hiura's sightings was the time he entered the airport and the other was when he was staying at the airport benches, waiting for his flight. The screen suddenly blacks out and when the CCTVs finally worked again, Hiura was nowhere to be found._

_The only thing that was returned to them was Hiura's phone and eleven band._

_There wasn't a way to contact him or trace him._

_He had just disappeared._

_"We need to go to the airport and look for more clues!" Asuto said desperately_

_"But you heard Coach. We never know if we are all being targeted. We all have to stay here." Gouenji said_

_"While Hiura is somewhere out there going through who knows what?!" Mansaku asked angrily._

_Everyone stared in shock._

_Mansaku never raised his voice to anyone, especially to his seniors._

_But at the same time, they understood._

_Hiura is his best friend._

_It's understandable for Mansaku to lose his temper and composure._

_"We'd find Hiura." Endou told them._

_Asuto slowly looked down "Its my fault..."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. Every one of us is to blame." Kazemaru said softly "We should've done something and didn't just watch."_

_"But none of this would've happen if we didn't vent our anger and frustrations at him!" Asuto said_

_"This isn't the time to do the blame game." Mansaku growled, glaring at everyone_

_"Mansaku is right. We have to somehow look for clues on how to find Hiura." Nishikage said._

_"But we already tried what we could do. His phone didn't have anything suspicious in it. The CCTVs aren't helping at all." Ichihoshi sighed_

_"We'd get to the bottom of this." Nosaka said, clenching his fists. 'Hiura-kun... Please be safe.'_

* * *

Mansaku tightly held the hoodie with shaking hands. "They're hurting him... The people behind this are hurting him!"

Kozoumaru emptied the contents of the blood stained bag "All of his things are here. Nothing's missing."

"They're provoking us." Aphrodi said, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Though we have Orion as our number one suspect, we can't just barge in yet." Nosaka said

"And why the hell not?! Can't you see the blood that's covering Hiura's bag and that message written in blood?!" Goujin asked angrily

"We don't have solid evidence that its Orion who took Hiura." Gouenji said "It will backfire to us if we're not going to be careful in this."

"I can ask Froy for help in investigating." Ichihoshi said before taking out his phone and went out of the room to make the call

As Mansaku was taking Hiura's things one by one to keep it until his best friend was found, piles of pictures hidden under his clothes suddenly fell on the ground.

He let out a strangled gasp as he picked them up, slowly going through each photo.

"Mansaku? What's that?" Asuto asked before going pale

"Oi. You two." Atsuya said, frowning tightly

"T-They were stalking him this whole time..." Mansaku said as he placed the pictures on the table, revealing pictures of Hiura that were taken at different places.

Everyone felt their blood run cold.

One picture was when Asuto and Hiura went to town during their day off.

Another photo was Nosaka and Hiura buying some fruit shakes.

One was when Aphrodi was talking to Hiura after the match with Navy Invaders.

And the most current one was when Hiura was at the airport, looking at his phone sadly while waiting for his flight.

"But why Hiura...?" Kozoumaru asked no one in particular as he looked at the other photos.

"He's the easiest to target out of all of us." Nosaka said. "Sakanoue-kun is too, but with everyone surrounding him most of the time, it'll be hard for them to get him. Hiura-kun is the easiest since... Not everyone actually pays much attention to him..."

Nishikage clenched his fist at that before noticing another photo.

A scene that was very familiar to him.

It was when both of them accidentally saw each other at the fruit shop and Nishikage found Hiura alone.

They had managed to talk and Hiura had admitted he felt lonelier ever since Inazuma Japan started.

Nishikage understood what he was feeling. But for some reason he didn't like seeing him so down.

He only felt this way to Nosaka before. Why was he feeling it towards Hiura too?

"Nishikage?" Endou said as he saw the other goalkeeper space out.

"Its nothing." Nishikage said as he took the photo and stare at it.

"G-guys..." Sakanoue said as he picked up a photo from the floor.

Mizukamiya looked before his eyes widened in shock and fear.

The photo that was forgotten on the floor was Hiura at the backseat of a car, staring at his captor with raw fear in his eyes.

The look on Hiura's eyes was something they all didn't want to see ever again.

"They're careful... They can give us these photos without giving out any clues who they are..." Gouenji growled

"Once I find out who they are... I swear to all the living gods and goddesses up there... I'll make them suffer." Kozoumaru said, his eyes flashing dangerously

"Everyone. A team has requested an unofficial match from us." Coach Zhao said as he entered the room. "And of course, I accepted. This would be a great way to practice for our next official match as well. The match is in a week."

"Team? Who are the members?" Asuto asked

"Members of Orion you had previously faced." Coach Zhao said.

Everyone frowned.

Just what was their coach been thinking?

A match between them and Orion? While they're in this kind of mental state?

"And of course. We can't refuse. They said they'll give us a hint where Hiura-kun is if we win the match." Coach Zhao said

"They know where Hiura is?!" Endou said as the others gasped

"I don't know. But if they do know where he is, it'll be a huge step for us to know where he is." Coach Zhao said.

* * *

A red haired teen was walking around before stopping in front of a room, staring at the occupant through the window.

The said occupant was currently asleep or unconscious, he honestly didn't know.

All that the red haired teen knew was the boy was going through what he did back then.

Before leaving the boy alone, he saw the mark glowing faintly on his leg. And he knew that they weren't even planning to hide it from the enemies.

* * *

Everyone from Inazuma Japan watched in disdain as the new team made out of the members of Orion from the other teams slowly going to their positions and started to warm up.

However, their attention was caught by the only member on the bench who had his head covered by a towel and was looking at the ground.

"Look. They didn't even bother hiding his mark." Aphrodi told them, pointing at the unknown boy's leg

"What are you staring at?" Baek asked them "Captain overdid his training and needs to rest. He won't be joining us til the second half."

"So he's the captain... I wonder what kind of plays he would do..." Asuto said as he looked at the player once again

"We have it a bit easy at the first half. At least we know what kind of plays our opponents can do." Nosaka said

"We have to score as much as we can before the first half ends. We don't know what kind of player their captain is." Mizukamiya said

Their attention was caught when a small argument was happening at the other side of the field.

"You're still not in the right condition to fight!" Yuri said as he tried to push the unknown teen back to the benches

The teen must've responded with the way Yuri's worried eyes widened.

"Ehhh. So you want to finish this early huh?" Baek smirked as he approached the two

"Baek! He still needs a few more minutes of rest!" Yuri said

"There's no need." A familiar voice was suddenly heard by Inazuma Japan.

The unknown player slowly took off the towel on his head revealed the very person that Inazuma Japan had been searching for.

Hiura Kirina.

Hiura slowly walked towards Inazuma Japan before smirking.

"We meet again, everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiura!" Everyone from Inazuma Japan said in unison as they stared at their former member. 

Hiura only stood in front of them, still smirking. 

"Hiura, what did Orion do to you?!" Mizukamiya asked. 

"Do to me?" Hiura chuckled before staring at them one by one until his eyes landed on Asuto. "I chose to join Orion." 

Their eyes widened as various reactions were seen from them.

Mansaku and Asuto quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Asuto said over and over again as he tightly hugged Hiura, not noticing how Hiura tensed up at the gesture.

"Come back Hiura. Please." Mansaku said, hugging him as well.

Hiura was silent for a long while, making the others think that he was reluctant and was forced in doing this.

Hiura gently held Asuto and Mansaku by their shoulder and roughly pushed them away from him.

"Don't ever touch me as if we're friends or something." Hiura said darkly

Endou teared up as he saw how Hiura treated Asuto and Mansaku, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"This isn't true..." Kazemaru said, eyes wide and was sweating a bit.

"Hiura-!" Asuto said but could only watch as Hiura turned away to go back to his team...

...only to be pulled back as Haizaki grabbed Hiura by his hair and forced him to look at him at the eyes.

"Why...?! Why did you chose to side with Orion?!" Haizaki growled angrily at Hiura.

Hiura smirked, not showing any hint of fear as he stared at Haizaki's eyes. "What else is there to do for a perfect revenge?" 

Everyone's eyes widened at his answer.

"Tsk... Traitor..." Hiroto mumbled

Atsuya gritted his teeth, very disappointed at Hiura's choice. Though they weren't close, he couldn't help but feel this way.

Gouenji was frowning deeply, feeling this sudden hatred towards the blue haired boy. 

Tatsuya slowly swallowed the lump feeling on his throat before looking away, feeling as if he'd cry if he kept on looking at what's currently happening.

Mizukamiya frowned before looking away, clenching his fists tightly.

"Perfect revenge? Can you even hear yourself Hiura?! This is something you'd never do or say!" Haizaki screamed at him, too angry to notice the slight change in Hiura's eyes.

For a moment, it was there. As if Haizaki's words made perfect sense to Hiura.

But only for a moment.

Hiura frowned and tried to get away from Haizaki, but the taller teen refused to let go.

"HIURA! LISTEN TO US! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT PATH TO CHOOSE!" Goujin screamed from his position, feeling like his legs would give out if he tries to walk towards Hiura given how his legs were shaking, tears running down his cheeks.

"That's right! Don't do this to yourself Hiura!" Norika screamed as well, still in denial from what she was witnessing.

Golem was right beside her, mumbling things to himself, unsure on what to say to Hiura.

Sensing their captain's discomfort and struggle, Baek and Yuri came to Hiura's aid.

With Baek pushing Haizaki away from Hiura and Yuri checking if there were any injuries caused by the striker.

"I'm okay." Hiura smiled softly at him before giving Inazuma Japan a glare and went to his side of the field.

"HIURA!!" The Inakuni Raimon called out once again, making him stop at his tracks.

For some reason, something sparked in Hiura's mind and an unknown feeling rose on his chest.

"Captain. Is everything okay? We can reschedule this match." Yuri said softly to him

Hiura shook his head. "No. We'll destroy them beyond repair today."

Asuto and Mansaku's eyes widened as they heard Hiura say this.

Saginuma went to Tatsuya and held him by the shoulder, hoping not only to comfort the red haired boy but also himself.

"So this is who we were looking for days?!" Hiroto growled angrily

Nishikage sat on the bench, shutting his eyes tightly.

This wasn't Hiura.

He knew it.

This wasn't the blue haired boy that he fell in love with.

The gentle and sweet teen who always brightened up his day with those smiles he has.

"Everyone." Nosaka said with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed to a tight frown.

Everyone looked at Nosaka with pain filled eyes, and that is something Nosaka didn't want to witness ever again.

"This isn't Hiura-kun." Nosaka said.

"Right?! Hiura would never say things like these!" Asuto said

"There is a possibility Orion did something to him. I saw his demeanor change for a moment when Haizaki-kun was trying to talk to him." Nosaka said, looking at their former teammate on the other side of the field.

"Like... He was brainwashed?" Sakanoue asked

Ichihoshi paled at this. "Why... Froy... Why does your brother have to go this far..."

"They what?!" Kozoumaru said angrily before clenching his fists tightly and started to walk towards Hiura's team, planning to beat his teammates up.

"Kozoumaru!" Asuto said as he held him back "This might make things worst!"

"Asuto is right. The only way to get through Hiura right now is through a match." Kazemaru said

"Possibly. But we can't say if they really did brainwash him or Hiura-kun joined on his own choice." Nosaka said softly before closing his eyes and looked at the team "Anyway. We have to find a way to snap Hiura-kun out of this. I would be needing everyone from Inakuni Raimon in the starting line up."

* * *

"They're so desperate in trying to get you back." Yuri said as he watched the Inazuma Japan conversing to themselves. 

Hiura raised his eyebrows and looked away. "Let them try. That's all they can do anyway. Brainwashing? Please. I am here on my own choice."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this will work, Nosaka?" Asuto asked as he gave Hiura a glance. 

None of them liked the fact that Hiura was close to Baek.

"Hopefully it will, Asuto-kun. It's the only plan we got for now." Nosaka said

"Hiura..." Asuto said as he stared at his childhood best friend before looking at Malik (who was on Hiura's team and was secretly looking after Hiura for Inazuma Japan) who was giving them a worried look. 

* * *

The game started with Inazuma Japan's kickoff, Kozoumaru kicking the ball to Goujin.

Goujin glanced at the other team in shock as none of them made any move to stop him. 

That is... Until he found himself sliding to the ground.

"What the- oil?!" Goujin said in shock.

"A little clumsy today, aren't we?" Hiura smirked at him

"Hiura... You did this?!" Goujin asked in disbelief.

The others could only stare in disbelief as well.

"Hiura... You'd never use underhanded techniques in soccer..." Norika said softly to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiura smirked before taking the ball and started to move towards Inazuma Japan's goal.

"Hiura! This isn't like you!" Asuto said as he blocked Hiura's way.

Hiura smirked and did a side step and easily managed to get past Asuto "Like what, Asuto?"

"His skills improved so much..." Ichihoshi told Nosaka worriedlytto which Nosaka nodded. 

"We have to find a way to keep up with his abilities and to get him to remember." Nosaka said

Mansaku, Golem and Tatsuya blocked Hiura's way, making him stop running towards the goal.

"Hiura-kun! You have to remember us!" Tatsuya shouted, hoping to get through the blue haired boy.

Hiura frowned a bit at Tatsuya's words.

Remember what about them?

"Captain!" Yuri shouted, making Hiura look at him. Yuri gave him a nod before Hiura turned to the three defenders.

"I don't need to get past you to score a goal." Hiura said darkly before doing a very familiar hissatsu. 

"Ryuusei Blade!" Hiura shouted as he kicked the ball full force towards the goal

"Ryuusei Blade?!" Tatsuya and Hiroto said in shock and disbelief.

"Majin the Wave!" Norika said but the attack went in before she could properly do her hissatsu.

"Ryuusei Blade...? How...?" Endou said in shock

Hiura smirked at them. "Ahhh... What happened~? How come you guys look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Hiura..." Mansaku said as he grabbed him by the shoulders "Look at me."

Hiura stared at Mansaku's eyes, noting the desperate look in the blue orbs. 

"Please... Try to remember... Do you think Captain would like to see you like this?!" Mansaku said

Hiura frowned a bit "Captain...? Isn't Endou Mamoru the only captain for Inazuma Japan?"

"I'm talking about Inakuni Raimon." Mansaku said as he gently ran his hand on Hiura's hair, not liking how Hiura flinched at the gesture.

Like he was afraid that Mansaku would hit him.

Hiura stared at Mansaku with a very confused look on his face. "Inakuni Raimon? What's that?"

Everyone blinked in confusion at Hiura's answer.

How can he not know about Inakuni Raimon?

Hiura was really confused.

Why was Mansaku being so gentle in handling him?

How come his body was so relaxed and wasn't sensing any danger while in the other boy's arms despite his mind saying that he'd hurt him?

"Hiura... Inakuni Raimon is the team where we came from." Mansaku said softly

"Team we came from...? You're lying... I used to play for Inazuma Japan only! That's the only team I remember!" Hiura said as he pushed Mansaku away.

Everyone from Inazuma Japan looked at each other in alarm.

Hiura doesn't remember anything from Inakuni Raimon...

...Just what was going on with Hiura?

What did Orion do to their precious teammate?


End file.
